A Different Beginning
by Ezra Verwayn
Summary: Hadrian James Potter wasn't one of those... 'normal' boys. He never was and never will be. He didn't get that 'normal' life with the Dursley family. Instead he got a very Different Beginning. Warnings in the chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Tragedies and Findings

Hey Nuggies! So here's the rewrite to 'What Could Have Been' and I can tell you know that this rewrite is going to be a little different that the original as I decided to do some things and not to do other things. It will still be SLASH and M!PREG along with the other warnings in the original that I'll post right under this little note for everyone to see. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy reading this and don't forget to fav, follow, and review!

Rating: M

Fic Warning: Slash, M!Preg, genderfluid, crossdressing, and other warnings I'll add once I think of them.

Chapter Warning: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hadrian Potter was always a peculiar child. He wasn't like other children. He wasn't 'normal.' He always made things happen around him. The strange happenings started one cold night just as the clock struck midnight turning October 31st, 1981 to November 1st ,1981. On the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive lain a small child covered only with a small thin blanket in a wicker basket and a note pinned to the blanket. The child had soft black hair that just barely covered the newly healed scar on his forehead and clear emerald colored eyes that were wide open looking around.

The child, Hadrian, sat up in the basket and shivered at the cold. He was dressed in the clothing his mother had put him in which thankfully were warmer than the blanket he was wrapped in. His little footy pajamas protected his tiny feet as he stood up from the basket and onto the cold concrete that made the doorstep. "Mama," he called out softly but was only greeted to the sound of rustling leaves and the feeling of the cold wind against his exposed hands and face. He reached down and grabbed his new blanket and carefully stepped down from the doorstep before shuffling his way down the cold empty street on his unsteady feet.

Hadrian wrapped himself in his blanket like his Mama would when he was cold and it warmed him up just a little. He called out for her again before calling out for his Dada. He didn't know where he was at. He was alone and didn't like it. He sniffled a little as he realized that his Mama and Dada weren't here. Harry kept walking though as far as his little feet would take him. It must have been hours since he started walking as the sun began to rise on the other side of the trees he was walking towards. He had a feeling. He didn't know where it came from, but he had a feeling that past these trees was someone looking for him. All these feelings and thoughts were too complicated for him to think through and he didn't understand them, but he felt as though the needed to walk through the dark trees.

He wrapped the blanket around him even tighter as he took that very first step into the trees. The light he had previously seen before walking in seemed to be swallowed up by the darkness he was surrounded by now. It was even colder in here. He didn't like it, but he braved through what seemed to be an even longer trek than the previous one to the trees from the doorstep. By the time he reached the other side he was covered in dirt, bruises from falling, and scratches from various sticks and plants he had tripped over.

The other side of the trees held even more houses like the ones he had been by previously, but these seemed a little older than the other houses he'd seen. He looked around and decided to keep walking. The light, now brighter, let him see further than he was able to a little while ago even though he still couldn't see too well. He didn't have those things his Mama put on his eyes to make him see better. Hadrian looked around wondering where everyone was at. He hadn't seen anyone since he began wondering away from the doorstep he was left on. All he wanted to do is go home and play with Uncle Paddy and Uncle Moony again and be snuggled up with his Mama as his Dada read him his favorite story.

Just thinking of them made his little green eyes tear up and he began to sniffle. His little legs couldn't hold him up any longer and he fell onto the cold concrete that made the sidewalk he stood on. He curled up and cried hard hoping someone would hear him and help him.

* * *

It was early morning by the time Severus Snape stepped out of his old home. He had just finished putting in the final touches of packing his lab, since he didn't trust the house elves to pack it for him, when he decided to take a walk and get fresh air. He had shrunk the packages that he deemed were okay to shrink and told one of the more trustful house elves to take it and the other packages to his new home with his new husband and step son. His husband, Lucius Malfoy, proposed to him almost a year ago to this day and they decided to tie to knot two weeks ago. They had a lovely honeymoon in the Bahamas as Lucius' father, Abraxas, watched their son Draco.

He was thinking of his new life as he looked down at the shiny small diamond and steel band on his finger when he heard the soft crying. He looked up and then looked around when he couldn't see who was crying so he made his way further down the street wondering why the seemed to be a child crying on the street where there were abandoned houses. He made his way a street over when he saw the source of the crying. He walked up to the black and blue bundle and said softly, "Hey sweetie, are you okay?"

Hadrian heard the voice and looked up to see the dark haired man. He thought for a moment that it was his Dada that he was seeing through blurry eyes until he saw that the hair was longer than his Dada's hair. He shook his head to the question. "Lost. Want Mama and Dada," he said softly with a dry croaky voice.

Severus looked down at the baby and saw the big green eyes and was instantly reminded of his old best friend, Lithia 'Lily' Roselyn Potter nee Evans. His heart broke a little as he noticed the babes age was almost the same as his step son's age. He furrowed his brows in thought as he could feel a small ball of magic in the child as he knelt so that he was almost eye level with the babe and held out a hand, "Do you want to some with me? I bet you're hungry and it's too cold out here for a small boy like you," he asked softly. Hadrian thought for a moment before nodding and grabbing the outstretched hand. Severus smiled and reached out with his other hand to pick up the small babe. He settled his light weight on his hip and smiled as the child seemed to press into him for warmth. Severus moved his cloak/coat to the side for a moment before wrapping it around Hadrian. He wondered why there was what seemed to be an abandoned magical child before he voiced a couple of question to find out who he was. "Can you tell me your name?" he asked the babe before asking another question, "and how old you are?"

"I'm Had'i'an and Mama said I'm this many!" Hadrian said as he held up two fingers one of his fingers were straight with the other was bent at the knuckle.

"One and a half?" Severus guessed the age with the finger placement, "Does that mean you're a big boy?" He asked softly and ticked his side softly making Hadrian let out a small giggle as he began to walk back down the street he had just came from.

"Mhmm," Hadrian hummed as he laid his head on the dark haired man's shoulder, "What your name?"

"My name is Severus, but since it's a little hard to say you can call me Sev," Severus said as he rubbed his back softly, "Can you tell me why you were on the street and not with your Mama?"

Hadrian looked up at him from his shoulder, "Mama fell asleep. Mama didn't wake up from the green light. Dada fell asleep too." Severus tensed and tried not to freeze up as he heard that. He knew what the green light was about. So, the small child was an orphan now it seemed and with that final thought he made up his mind.

"Hadrian, this is going to feel a little weird, but I want you to be brave and close your eyes for me. Can you do that?" He had reached the appariation point in his old neighborhood. Hadrian furrowed his little eyebrows before nodding. He could be brave. Severus gave him a small smile before Hadrian closed his eyes and held him a little closer and tighter. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he vanished from the neighborhood with a loud pop.


	2. Chapter 2: The Heir

Hey Nuggies! So here's the rewrite to 'What Could Have Been' and I can tell you know that this rewrite is going to be a little different that the original as I decided to do some things and not to do other things. It will still be SLASH and M!PREG along with the other warnings in the original that I'll post right under this little note for everyone to see. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy reading this and don't forget to fav, follow, and review!

Rating: M

Fic Warning: Slash, M!Preg, genderfluid, crossdressing, and other warnings I'll add once I think of them.

Chapter Warning: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 **AN: Even though J.K.R. had it in her books that the populace found out the 'death' of the Dark Lord and Lily and James Potter the very next day (or that night even) in this they did not find out until later. The deaths of Lily and James Potter had not been found out by anyone, but the person that murdered them. Everything about this will be explain later in the fanfiction. (This is here to help people make sense of the ending of this chapter)**

* * *

Hadrian clung tightly to Sev as he felt like he was being forced through something tight by his tummy. When the feeling stopped he cautiously opened his eyes and saw the biggest house he had ever seen. It had towers and a large lawn with large white birds walking around; he had even seen one with its tail flared wide as Sev walked up the walk way to the front door. "Sev? Where?" He asked softly as he large doors opened silently to reveal a large entry room. He could see their reflection on the floor as Sev swept his way to the left side of the staircase.

"We're at my home, sweetness," he said softly as he rubbed his back. He was surprised that the young child wasn't sick after apparating as most were with side long appariations. He felt Hadrian nod against his shoulder as he made his way to where he could feel his husbands magic. He stopped in front of the open door and peered in with a small smile at what he saw. His husband, Lucius, had their son in his lap and was quietly reading to him. "Husband mine," Severus said as he entered the room.

Lucius looked up and saw his lover walk in with a small, smaller than their own son, child on his hip. He took in the features of the child as he opened his mouth to answer his lover, "Yes love? Who do we have here?" he asked softly as he set Draco, their child, down on the couch beside him before standing up and walking towards Severus.

"His name is Hadrian," Severus said quietly as he glanced down at the curious child. "Would you like to get down?" he asked the child as he gestured to the toys several feet in front of the fireplace. When he got a small nod, he set him down on his feet and watched Hadrian sit down beside the toys and grab one of the big blocks.

"Love?" Lucius said softly as he reached up and placed a hand on Severus' arm to get his attention again, "Where did he come from?"

"Oh Lucius, I found him sitting on the cold concrete crying his heart out. He was sitting in my old neighborhood. You know it's abandoned now that I have moved here," Severus said softly so Hadrian and Draco, who joined Hadrian, couldn't hear him, "I couldn't leave him. He has magic in him. For all we know his muggle parents abandoned him there to rot and waste away." He felt arms wrap around him as he shook in anger.

"It's alright love. I'm glad you brought him here if he was truly abandoned like that," he said to Severus as he rubbed his back, "We can go to Gringotts and ask for a blood test to be done, will that be alright with you?" He smiled as he felt Severus nod against his chest, "Now it's about lunch time, why don't you get young Hadrian ready while I take Draco to the kitchen?"

"I can do that," Severus said as he pulled away not before kissing his love on his cheek. He walked over and knelt and spoke to Hadrian softly before picking him up. He kissed his sons head softly before standing up and placing Hadrian back on his hip and carried him out of the room. He was going to give Hadrian a bath and put him in some of Draco's clothes. Merlin knows his baby boy has more than enough.

Hadrian looked around at all of the paintings and watched curiously as they moved and spoke. There were a few that even greeted him! They passed statues and vases and many other decoration items he didn't know the name of until they stopped in front of a regular looking door. When Severus opened it Hadrian's eyes widened as he saw the colorful room. He saw so many toys! "Sev! Play?" He asked excitedly as he kicked his legs wanting down so he could play with everything.

"Not yet Hadrian," Severus said as he got a tighter hold on the child, "You can play with them tomorrow. Right now it's bath time then lunch time." Hadrian pouted as he figured out he wasn't being put down. He felt the tighter hold and stilled from his kicking so Severus could relax his hold.

"'K," was all Hadrian said as they walked past all of the toys to a door Hadrian didn't see earlier. When they walked into the room he saw that it was a normal room like the one he had at home. There was a crib, a changing table, a smaller box of toys, and two more doors. He was set down and was told to stay where he was as Sev walked to one of the door and opened it.

Severus rummaged around the small wardrobe they had in the small walk in closet in their sons' room. On the opposite side of the wardrobe were clothes hanging by hangers and aligned shoes on the bottom. He grabbed a green long sleeve onesie from one drawer and a pair of dark blue jean overalls from the hanger. He also remembered to grab a pair of warm socks and one of Draco's extra never worn pair of sneakers. With everything gathered he returned to the main room and saw Hadrian right where he left him. "Alright sweetness, are you ready for a bath?" he asked softly as he led the toddler to the other door in the room to reveal a bathroom.

Hadrian toddled in and looked around at the bright room. He saw some toys and didn't know why they were in here since toys didn't go in the bath. He watched as Severus set the clothes down on the counter and then moved to what looked to be an even smaller closet that only revealed to hold towel and smaller cloths. The next thing he watched Sev do was turn on the bath and pour something in the water that he could smell was slightly sweet like strawberries. He watched amazed as the water began to bubble up like when he blew through the straw in his milk. He looked up at Sev and pointed at the bath, "Bubbles!" he said happily as he bounced on his feet.

"You like the bubbles?" Severus asked amused and got a happy answer of a loud yes. He chuckled as he turned Hadrian to himself and started taking the dirty clothes off of him. He took the dirty diaper and threw it in the trash by the potty training toilet and then picked Hadrian up. He tickled the little boy to make him giggle before setting him down in the shallow bath. The warm water only came up to his belly button, but he made sure to keep a hold on him.

After the bath was done and Hadrian was dry and dressed Severus picked him up and carried him out of the room. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw Lucius stirring a pot and Draco sitting in his toddler chair at the table and coloring. He set Hadrian at the table with a conjured toddler chair and gave him a few crayons and paper before walking over to Lucius to see what he was making. "I see we're having macaroni and cheese," he said with a small smile.

"We also have those small pieces of breaded chicken in the oven," Lucius said as he turned the stove off and pulled the now cooked noodles off the burner. Lucius, at Severus' insistence, had taken a few muggle cooking classes and it seemed like the older blond had a knack for cooking.

"Ah yes, Draco's favorite," he said as he remembered Draco's face when he first had chicken nuggets, "Did you remember to make a vegetable for us?"

"I have not done that yet. I didn't know which one to make," Lucius said as he drained the noodles then added the rest of the ingredients to finish it off. "I was going to make green beans, but I didn't know if our little guest liked them," he explained as he saw Severus' raised eyebrow out of the corner of his eye.

"I see, I think the green beans would have been fine," he said as he went to get the said vegetable. Hadrian looked up from his drawing and carefully got out of the chair with the picture in his hand. He walked up to Severus and tugged on the man's pants. Severus looked down and saw him before kneeling, "What is it sweetness?"

"I drewded a picture for you," He said as he handed the picture to Severus, "There's you, and D'aco, and Luc'us," he pointed to each blob with different colored hair, "and me," he said as he pointed at a smaller blob beside the bigger black haired blob.

"Thank you, sweetie," Severus said as he held the picture, "I'm going to put it on the fridge, okay?" He stood up one he go a nod and placed it on the fridge with one of the magnets he managed to convince Lucius to get. Hadrian smiled widely as he turned and walked back to get in his chair to draw another picture. A few minutes later Severus was telling the boys to clear off the table so they could eat. It only took a few minutes for everyone to eat the simple meal and to clean up. Severus told Draco to take Hadrian to his playroom for a little while to play before taking a nap as Lucius and himself took the time to relax.

It was a few hours later when they were all ready to go to Diagon Alley. Severus held onto Hadrian as Lucius took Draco through the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. It was only a few minutes after their arrival that they were in the Alley and walking up the steps to the bank. They stood in line for only a few minutes before they were taken to one of the back offices to wait for a Goblin of the name Irontooth.

The Goblin in question arrived a few minutes after they had settled down and asked them a series of required questions such as to why they were there and where they found the child. He then took a few drops of blood from a very brave Hadrian that only made a small sound of his comfort. He mixed the blood drops in a potion that Severus recognized as a parentage potion that works on enchanted parchment. With a deep breath Severus watched Irontooth pour the thick potion onto the parchment and watched as it seeped into the paper.

It took a while for the parchment glowed a soft gold color signaling that it was finished analyzing the blood and creating the family tree. Irontooth picked the parchment up and read the name of the list before barking in gobbledegook to the guard standing just inside the door. "According to this parchment you have in your arms the Potter Heir," Irontooth said after the guard was gone to do as he asked, "I've called for the Potter Account Manager to explain why the Heir to Potter was found abandoned. You see here in Gringotts we have a system being maintained by Gaia's Magic to keep watch over the Heirs of Houses. If an Heir dies we get notified, if an Heir is unable to have a child it is marked in their file, if an Heir is abandoned or is left an orphan we get notified. Every Goblin is notified of the marks so if someone comes in like yourselves with an Heir that is not theirs we can easily help the Heir and the family. With this we have had no notifications and it is a grave mistake that we were not."

Severus and Lucius looked at each other shocked before taking a look at the small boy in his arms. He would not and could not believe that Lily, his best friend, would abandoned her child. Something must have happened and he needed to know what it was.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions are Made

Hey Nuggies! So here's the rewrite to 'What Could Have Been' and I can tell you know that this rewrite is going to be a little different that the original as I decided to do some things and not to do other things. It will still be SLASH and M!PREG along with the other warnings in the original that I'll post right under this little note for everyone to see. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy reading this and don't forget to fav, follow, and review!

Rating: M

Fic Warning: Slash, M!Preg, genderfluid, crossdressing, and other warnings I'll add once I think of them.

Chapter Warning: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a great holiday and I'm very sorry for the very very very late update on this. A lot had happened, I found myself almost without a home, I had to quit my job since my mom thought that moving to a new town would be a great idea since we lost the last place, I turned 21 on Christmas (yes I still live with my mom I'm having financial issues), my grandfather is in the ICU for his heart, and then I had to take care of my 2 yr old flu ridden niece since her mother and father decided that they were too good to get sick and since I've never had the flu (even being around others that had the flu I never got it) that I would be the best candidate to watch her for a week. Only to end up sick myself (Not the flu. I got a sinus infection/cold) and here we are halfway through January of the new year. Again I wish to say sorry and thanks to everyone that has Read and Reviewed this story along with following and favoriting it.

* * *

"Account Manager Irontooth, I bring Potter Account Manager Greivus (Greev-us) just like you ordered," the guard form earlier stated once he was back. Behind him stood a short stuffy looking goblin with a short white beard and short thin white hair on his head. His face looked as though he was always scowling and pinched in disgust from the scaring on his face.

"What can I help you with Irontooth," Greivus stated gruffly as he made his way over to the desk. Severus looked over at Lucius before turning back to the goblins.

"Why were we not informed of the abandonment of Heir Potter?" Irontooth spat out at the goblin before pointing over at Severus and Hadrian, "Lord Malfoy-Prince had found the young lad abandoned."

Greivus grumbled under his breath as he pulled out a file from a bag Severus and Lucius hadn't noticed. The goblin routed through the pages as he mumbled under his breath, "Here it is." He said as he showed the paper to Irontooth. "There was no mention of it because his file says that he already had a home with his maternal aunt. It was updated yesterday and paid no mind to it. If what you say is true and the boy was abandoned, then why is the file not updated?"

"And what of his parents? High Lord James Henricus Potter and High Lady Lithia Roselyn Potter," Irontooth asked as he leaned forward to inspect the file.

"Dead," Greivus said as he turned the page to show the darkened pictures of James and Lithia.

"Dead?" Severus said as he covered his mouth and stared at the darkened picture of his best friend. His arms tightened around the dark haired child in his lap as he felt his husband's hand on his shoulder. He couldn't believe his best friend was dead; though it did explain why Hadrian was alone in the streets.

"My condolences," Greivus said as he saw the dark haired wizard start to break down with the news.

"And what of their wills?" Lucius said after taking a deep breath. He needed to know if there was any way he could keep the small child in their arms.

"Sealed by order of Lord Dumbledore," Greivus said as he showed them the signature at the bottom of the page, "He gave no explanation behind the sealing, but I was made to follow the order due to the High Lord and Lady's wishes."

"Will there be a problem if we had the wish to adopt him ourselves?" Severus said as he looked at the goblins determined, "I refuse to let anyone take him. They'll only use him." He watched the goblins smirk before Irontooth replied.

"Of course, there won't be a problem. However, if you would like we can do a more extensive blood test to show what natural magics he would be able to preform and what lines he is the heir to," Irontooth said as he clasped his clawed hands together on his desk, "For free."

Lucius looked at the goblin for a moment before turning to Severus, "I think we should do it," he said softly but loud enough for only Severus to hear him.

"Shouldn't we ask Hadrian first?" Severus asked as he held the lightly dozing child.

"May we have a moment alone to speak and make sure this is the decision we want," he asked the goblins whom only nodded and left the room. He turned back to Severus as he gently woke up the small child.

"Sev'us," Hadrian whined softly as he was woken up. He was tired and the lap he was sitting in was warm and comfy.

"Sorry sweatheart, but you need to wake up. You can sleep again in a little bit," Severus said with a small smile on his face was he watch Hadrian wake up slowly and rubbing his eyes with his small clenched hands. Once he had Hadrian's attention he explained what was going on, but left out the part where they found out for sure that his parents were dead and not 'sleeping' like Hadrian thinks. They would explain that when he was older and fully able to understand what it meant.

"Is it gonna hurt?" he asked as he looked up at Severus as he held Lucius' warm hand in both of this. He was looking at his rings as Severus explained, "I no wanna hurt," he added as he looked at the dark haired man.

"It might for a moment Hadrian, but Lucius and myself will be with you and if it does hurt too much we cant stop and try again in a few years," Severus said as he clutched the child closer to himself.

"Okay. I do it," Hadrian said as he smiled up at him showing off his baby pearly teeth.

"There's one more item to discuss." Lucius said as he moved form the chair to kneel on the floor in front Hadrian and Severus, "What do you say to being adopted by Severus and myself?"

"What's ado-adopted?" the child asked stuttering over the unfamiliar word. Severus chuckled at the question.

"It means sweetness that Lucius and I would like to make you our son officially, not only in name, but in blood as well," Severus said as he smiled at him when he saw Hadrian's eyes widen and his jaw fall.

"Y-You be my Daddy? Papa?" He asked as he looked back and forth between Severus and Lucius.

"Yes, little love," Lucius said as he smiled, "We would be honored if you would accept to be our son." Hadrian hiccupped softly as he started cry. He nodded and reached forward wanting Lucius to hug him. He blond haired man picked him up and held him close as Severus got up and wrapped an arm around his waist and placed a hand on Hadrian's back to rub it in small comforting circles.

"Are those happy tears sweetness?" Severus asked as he moved his hand from his small back to wipe away the tears. Hadrian nodded and reached out to hug him as well. It took a few moments to get Hadrian to calm down before they called Irontooth and Greivus back in to get started on the tests. As they said it only took a few moments and a few tears from the finger prick before they had the results.

 _Blood Test Results For:_

 _Hadrian Jamiel Potter_

 _ **Natural Magics:**_

 _Beast Speak_

 _Animagus (multi-form)_

 _Shadow Manipulation_

 _Edict/Photogenic Memory_

 _Occlumens_

 _ **Lineage Test:**_

 _Potter- Blood Heir_

 _Peverell- Blood Heir_

 _Black- Potential Heir_

 _La 'Fey- Blood Heir_

 _Merlin- Magic Heir_

 _Gryffindor- Blood Heir_

 _Ravenclaw- Magic Heir_

 _ **Spells and Potions:**_

 _Loyalty Spell- Keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Magic Signature)_

 _Recklessness Potion- Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts (Magic Signature)_

 _Hate Spell- Keyed to Voldemort by Albus Dumbledore (Magic Signature)_

 _Love potion- Keyed to Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley (Magic Signatures)_

 _Loyalty potion- Keyed to Hermione Granger by Albus Dumbledore (Magic Signatures)_

 _Tell All potion- Keyed to Hermione Granger by Albus Dumbledore (Magic Signatures)_

 _Magic Block Spell- 85% by Albus Dumbledore (Magic Signature)_

 _Removal Mind Barrier potion- 100% by Albus Dumbledore (Magic Signature)_

 _Ability Block spell/potion- 100% Keyed to Beast Speak, Shadow Manipulation, Edict/Photogenic Memory, Animagus by Albus Dumbledore (Magic Signature)_

 _Protection Spell- by Lithia Potter (Magic Signature)_

 _Healing Spell x5- by James Potter (minor injuries) (Magic Signature)_

 _Avada Kedavra (Residue)- by Albus Dumbledore (Magic Signature)_

 _Avada Kedavra x3- by Albus Dumbledore (Magic Signature)_

 _Submissive Nature- Keyed to Dursley Family by Albus Dumbledore (Magic Signature)_

Silence fell in the office after the last word was spoken by Irontooth, whom was reading the results. They couldn't believe what they heard and read. Albus Dumbledore. Said Leader of the Light casting and dosing all of those potions in a young child. It was so dangerous to the child. By all means Hadrian should be dead from all the magic and potions spelled onto him.

"I want your best healer in here now to remove everything from him," Severus said in a dangerously calm voice for what he had just heard. He heard Irontooth command a guard to get the best team of healers they had on staff for an emergency cleansing. "Lucius," Severus said as he felt Lucius wrap both him and Hadrian into a tight embrace, "I want him taken from that high pedestal of his only to be thrown to the ground painfully. I want him to beg for help like a desperate drug addicted beggar being ignored because he's a bug needing to be squashed underfoot. I want, no need him to pay for everything he has done." He spoke calmly as he covered Hadrian's ears, so he couldn't hear what he was saying to Lucius, "I want Hadrian to be treated like the prince he is. To have everything he ever needed and wanted and to not be in his presence. He doesn't need to be tainted by that manipulative old codger. He deserves to live in a world without him."

Lucius looked down and saw the desperate and determined look in his husbands' eyes as he spoke. He had only heard his love speak like this twice before. Once was when their beloved son, Draco, was taken from them and the other time was when he witnessed his own Father murder his Mother in cold blood simply because she had messed up on a meal. "I will see to it love," he said softly as he held him closer. Severus took a deep breath and leaned his head on his shoulder. He rubbed Hadrian's back as he thought that he was glad that Hadrian didn't understand what was being said on the parchment. He didn't deserve any of it. He will make that man pay for everything.


	4. Chapter 4: His Childhood

Hey Nuggies! So here's the rewrite to 'What Could Have Been' and I can tell you know that this rewrite is going to be a little different that the original as I decided to do some things and not to do other things. It will still be SLASH and M!PREG along with the other warnings in the original that I'll post right under this little note for everyone to see. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy reading this and don't forget to fav, follow, and review!

Rating: M

Fic Warning: Slash, M!Preg, genderfluid, crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, and other warnings I'll add once I think of them.

Chapter Warning: Small and slightly detailed childhood time skip so we can get to the juicy stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

p.s. I decided to changed the age and the way Hadrian met Thomas.

* * *

A few days had passed since the trip to the bank and Hadrian was up and playing just like before the cleansing had happened. Unfortunately, during the cleansing, the small child had passed out due to the rushes of magic coming back into his small body. It was decided that there would be a block on his magic to keep it from straining the small child's core and to keep it from harming anyone from the bursts it would inevitably produce from having that much magic contained, but thankfully the block would fade away and be gone completely in a few years so that Hadrian's body could get use to having all that magic back in his core after it had matured enough. Hadrian was bed ridden for a few days since the cleansing caused him to become sore.

Today they were on their way back to the bank to do the blood adoption they had planned to do before everything happened. They decided that both Severus and Lucius would mix their blood together along with Hadrian's in the potion since Severus still wanted Lily's blood in the child and since James had already claimed him as his Heir they couldn't expel his blood within the child due to Familial Magic. So, Hadrian would have four parents listed if someone were to use a paternity test parchment or a paternity potion. That also meant that Hadrian would get characteristics from all four parents.

Hadrian was now a couple of inches taller than he was a few days before and was still as skinny. His skin paled a little more and his lips were a little pinker, but the more drastic change was his hair and eyes. Instead of the messy dark hair it became a mass of dark red curls with even darker red lowlights that were almost black while his beautiful green eyes stayed their beautiful green, but now had a silver ring around the pupil. Hadrian gained the cheekbones and jawbone of Lucius while he had the tiny nose of Lily. He was a perfect blend of all four of them.

Draco had taken a shine to being an older brother to him even though he was only a few months older than the smaller boy. The blond child showed Hadrian where all of the best hiding spots in the Manor were along with the best places to play in the garden. Hadrian had the time of his life for the next few years he basically had a whole menagerie in the large yard by the time he was eight years old. He had also travelled to many places on little outings with his family and with his abilities unblocked he was able to pick up the languages quite easily. He had begun to call his parents in different languages until he finally settled on Tata (Romanian "Dad"), for Severus, and Papa (French "Dad, Father"), for Lucius.

When he had turned seven Tata had taken him to the store to get new clothes since he had out grown the ones from the summer before, and that was when he saw the cutest outfit and he had to have it. It sat on a mannequin of a little girl letting Hadrian circle around it to see all angles. It was a matte dark maroon colored circle skirt that fell slightly above the knees accompanied by a white long sleeve fitted button up shirt and a black ribbon tie that matched the black knee high stockings and the black Mary Janes on the mannequin's feet. It also had a black ribbon headband that tied on the top of the head. After giving his Tata a pleading look as he held onto the hem of the skirt he got the outfit along with a few others.

By the time he was nine he had a wardrobe filled with his feminine clothing and in his bathroom, he had an extra cabinet for accessories and the beginnings of a makeup collection that his Tata had approved for his age. A few weeks after getting his feminine nightly wear he felt as though had his female persona completed. He even decided on a name for her. Her name is Harley Jane. While he was Harley he liked to use the female pronouns such as she and her and Miss or Madame and even Heiress. The best part of all? She was accepted and loved by her family and her friends.

Few months after Harley was completed he got to choose what school he got to go to. Though choosing the school wasn't easy. He visited each school with his parents and brother even though Dray had already chosen to go to Hogwarts to be with his betrotheds Blaise and Ronald. Severus and Lucius only agreed to it since Albus was under strict watch by the Ministry for an attempt on student using Legilimency rendering the child disturbed and unable to continue to use magic, but since the student was a muggleborn the Ministry didn't do much on his punishment. 'Bigoted bastards' and 'hypocrites' he heard his Papa called them when he thought Hadrian was out of hearing range. Hadrian made the decision after making a friend in the grandson of the Headmaster of Mahoutokoro.

He spent the last year and a half getting to know his Papa's new, but not so new business partner High Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Hadrian hadn't met him until one late night.

 _Hadrian walked down the hallway wearing a long white shirt that was his Tata's at one point. He had a nightmare again and was wanting to get a warm cup of milk and the elves couldn't make it right. He reached the staircase leading down to the main floor. Hadrian gripped the railing as he carefully made his way down the marble steps with his bare feet. As he approached the door to the kitchen he noticed that the dimmer lights were on meaning that his Papa was most likely getting a drink since he was the only one usually up when he came down to get warm milk._

 _He pushed open the cracked open door and walked in to see his Papa, as he assumed was in here in the first place, along with Papa's business partner and fellow Lord sitting at the small table with papers strewn about the place._

" _Hadrian," Lucius said when he saw his youngest son, "Another nightmare?" Hadrian nodded and raced into Lucius' arms when the blond opened them for him. He placed his head on his Papa's shoulder as the strong arms wrapped around him and held him close. "Want some warm milk baby?" Hadrian nodded again before he was placed in the seat beside Lucius' own chair. Hadrian looked over shyly at the other Lord before diverting his eyes once he saw red hued cobalt blue eyes look at him._

" _My Lord this is my son Hadrian," Lucius said to introduce them to each other, "Hadrian this is High Lord Thomas Slytherin. Papa's business partner and an Ally to House Malfoy and Prince."_

" _He-Hello," Hadrian greeted before biting his bottom lip. A fleeting thought ran through his head about how gorgeous this man was before it short circuited by the man's smooth deep voice._

" _Good evening young Hadrian," the Lord greeted back._

Since that meeting Hadrian had regular correspondence with the Lord and was told to call him Tom as all his friends were told to call him. The Lord hadn't even batted an eyelash when he had come over one day to talk with Lucius and saw him as Harley. It was a few weeks after that day when his Papa and Tata told him that Thomas requested a betrothal contract for him. It had a few stipulations as they both could leave it if they wanted to and that nothing sexual were to happen between the two until Hadrian/Harley turned 15 which was known as the sexual age and it was legal to have sex at that age. It was also written that they were to wait to have children until the youngest of the betrothed was out of school. Of course there were a lot of other rules and everything written within the contract.

Hadrian thought about it and accepted it before he turned eleven and was in time that he could been seen out shopping with the Lord as he bought his school supplies in Japan's Magical District, Arukan Roji*.

* * *

*Arukan Roji according to google translate means Arkane Way in Japanese. I meant it to be spelled Arkane instead of Arcane.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

Hey Nuggies! So here's the rewrite to 'What Could Have Been' and I can tell you know that this rewrite is going to be a little different that the original as I decided to do some things and not to do other things. It will still be SLASH and M!PREG along with the other warnings in the original that I'll post right under this little note for everyone to see. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy reading this and don't forget to fav, follow, and review!

Rating: M

Fic Warning: Slash, M!Preg, genderfluid, crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, and other warnings I'll add once I think of them.

Chapter Warning: Different familiars.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hadrian gripped Thomas' hand as he, the older man, and his family walked down Arukan Roji. It looked like you just stepped through a time machine and landed in the Edo period of Japan, but it also had a modern look to it like they wanted to keep the look of their roots, but modernize it as places were lightened up with electricity instead of candles and other sources of light. The roads were like the ones found in the muggle world instead of dirt and there were trees and plants in abundance. Beautiful cherry blossoms that were in bloom with winds causing the soft pink and white petals to fall in small waves.

He couldn't help but look around excitedly like he was a mundaneborn, which was someone born of two mundanes with possible squib or magical background. He looked up and saw Thomas looking at him with amusement gracing his defined features before the older man looked up to watch where he was walking. Hadrian had decided that he wanted to go ahead and get all of his other school items before getting his wand and hopefully his familiar, so they were on their way to the book store before the clothing shop, which would take longer due to Hadrian's dressing preferences.

"Tata, Papa," Hadrian pipped up from Thomas' side, "May I also get some cultural clothing for when I am here? Please?" He looked up at his parents who had stopped to look at the questioning son.

"I don't see a problem with that sweetie," Severus said as he gave his youngest a small smile, "Would you like some too Dragon?" He asked as he looked down at his oldest child.

Draco smiled and nodded as he reached up and grabbed Severus' hand, "Yes please Tata! I would very much like to be able have clothing from here!" Lucius swelled up in pride at how polite his children were being in public, unlike some blood traitors he unfortunately knew from back home with the exception of one.

"Only a few items. You both are soon due for growth spurts," Lucius added as they began to walk again.

"Yes Papa," both children tuned in together before glancing at each other and chuckling/giggling.

It only took a few hours for the books and the clothing which gave them enough time to get a snack to eat before their appointment with Taruko, the wand maker of the Alley. According to the school supply list Hadrian needed both a custom wand and a custom focus and Thomas had told him that he needed a new wand as well since his old wand, his very first wand, had decided that it didn't want to work as well as it did when he had gotten it.

When they had entered the shop it was much larger than it looked from the outside. It was two stories inside. The floors were a dark cherry wood and the walls were a soft crème color that complemented the floors and the darker wooden furniture in the store. There were shelves and shelves of wands on display as well as holsters, cleaner equipment, and other wand necessaries. There were stones in cases and pieces of jewelry that had not stones set in it. Hadrian was much curious in those pieces and wondered why they were in a wand shop.

"Hello? Taruko-san?" Severus called out when he didn't see anyone from where they were standing in the foyer/waiting room area.

"I'll be with you in just one moment," came a masculine voice from the back. It was only five minutes later when the owner of said voice came to the front with an older gentleman and a boy the same age as Hadrian and Draco. The child was the same height as Hadrian, which was surprising to say the least, with bright pink hair and starlight like silver eyes.

"Kōchō!" Hadrian said as he smiled and greeted the elder of the group with a small bow. He recognized the older gentleman as the headmaster of his new school, Onochi Nagisaka. He was almost as tall as Thomas with long black hair streaked with silver and a trimmed mustache and beard. He had kind eyes and his face was covered with wrinkles that Hadrian could tell were from happiness and graceful aging.

"Ah! You must be one of our new students. The only one from England if I am correct?" Nagisaka said as he greeted the eager child with a small smile.

"Yes sir! I'm Hadrian Malfoy-Prince," Hadrian said as he gave him another small bow. The small pinkette looked at Hadrian with a new fascination like he had just gotten a new toy or something.

"Hello! I'm Sakurai! Nice to meet 'cha!" the pinkette said in almost perfect English. He held out his hand and waited until Hadrian shook it before blabbering on about something or another. By the time Hadrian had gotten his wand and focus he had made a new friend and made a promise to write him until school began in a month and a half time.

He waved his new friend goodbye as he walked away from the store with Thomas. His Papa and Tata left with Draco to go back home since Draco had to take his medicine and Tata was getting tired. Hadrian suspected that his Tata was pregnant as he had caught him throwing up the other day when he got up and ran from the breakfast table and his Tata was strangely more tired than usual.

Thomas looked down and spoke to him softly as they made their way to his last destination. Arukan Roji's own Magical Menagerie. It was similar to the one in Diagon Alley, but it was quite a bit larger as it held more exotic animals in the shop than Diagon did. When he entered the shop, he was swarmed with different types of magics the animals held along with other variants of magic to make the animals more comfortable. He looked at the signs and saw a few saying "Felines" "Canines" "Reptiles" "Birds" "Exotics" "Quarantine" there were a few others as well, but they were further away and he couldn't read them from where they were at.

"So where do you want to start? Your school letter said that they accept any familiars in their school as long as they don't harm the other students," Thomas said as he glanced around the store and smiled as he saw the reptiles, "I might get another snake. Nagini has been telling me that she would like to have a mate, but she's too lazy to go out and get one."

Hadrian chuckled as he remembered the first time he met Nagini. She really was a lazy snake. Really spoiled too. "I was thinking of starting with the canines and going through them before heading towards the cats."

"Alright. I'll meet you wherever you are when I am finished," the older man replied before leaving him to go to the reptiles to find a mate for his albino beauty. Hadrian smiled after the man before heading to the canines.

Going through the door he saw and heard the canines that the store held. There were many in different sizes and colors, there was even some that he saw were pink and purple. He saw muggle breeds that had been bred to be magical and he saw pure magical breeds and there were even some wolves, but there was nothing he could see that he wanted or called out to him. Leaving the canines behind he entered the feline enclosure.

Immediately he felt something brushing against his magic. It was warm and wild, but also a hint of mischievousness. He followed the tugging and was met with large glowing eyes once he stepped up to the cage the tugging was coming from. He felt and heard the soft rumble coming from the beast then felt warm puffs of air hit his face ruffling his hair. He looked up and saw a large feline laying on one of the branches that he could tell was a breed of tiger, but the colors were off. It was an intense red and shone like rubies in the artificial sunlight with stripes the brightest white that rivaled freshly fallen snow, but it was the eyes that got his attention the most. They were a bright blue color that reminded him of a gem he had only seen in passing, a Himmelblauer Topaz.

 _Hello._

He heard the surprisingly female voice come from the tiger. He blinked and smiled before replying with his own hello.

"Hello. Were you the one calling me?" He asked as he stepped closer to the enclosure.

 _I was young kit. I felt your magic and knew you were the one to take my last kit._

"Your kit?" He felt shocked as he had thought that the tiger had been the one to call for herself. Not her kitten.

 _Yes. My kit._ The tiger jumped form the branch she had laid on and walked closer to the fencing separating them. She sat down and looked into Hadrian's eyes. _I had already seen my other three kits along to their new homes to be protectors to their master and mistress'. Now it's time for my last kit to leave and go home with you._

Hadrian looked at the tiger shocked. "You're a Guardian Tiger, aren't you?" The tiger looked at him with amusement dancing in her eyes as she nodded. He never thought that he would be chosen by a Guardian was rare to be chosen as the tigers only bred once every ten years and even then not all the kits are sent to be guardians. They were the strongest magical breed of tigers and not to mention the rarest breed. They lived as long as the master or mistress and were larger than a horse when full grown. He had also heard that they also had a special type of magic that no other tiger had. For example if one Guardian Tiger had the power over fire another Guardian Tiger couldn't be born with that power until the first tiger passed away.

 _Will you accept my kit? Will you love him and protect him just as he will you?_

"Yes," Hadrian said a little breathlessly, "I will. Always." The tiger let out a small chuckle before letting out a small growl to call her kit. From the den, well Hadrian assumed it was the den, can a rather small tiger. It was the size of a normal house cat and Hadrian was surprised that the kit was that small. His fur was the darkest black he had ever seen with bright white stripes and eyes just like his mother.

 _Hello!_ Came a rather cute child like voice from the small kit. Hadrian couldn't help but to coo at the cute tiger, whose paws were large for the kit.

"Hi!" Hadrian said as he knelt and reached his hand out, "Do you want to come home with me?"

 _Yes! Yes! Yes! Pleeeeease! Mom can I go!? Grishin, Varlo, and Mempha got to go with humans!_

The adult tiger purred softly as she looked down at her energetic kit. _Yes child. You can go home with the human._

 _YES!_

Hadrian could help but chuckle at the kit. He was quite cute and full of energy. "What's your name? Mines Hadrian."

 _My name is Chronius (Crow-knee-us), but I also go by Chro (Crow)!_

Hadrian smiled at the small tiger before turning to the older tiger, "I promise I'll take care of him. Thank you for trusting me with him," he said softly. The tiger merely nodded before leaving and entering the den. He opened the enclosure and picked Chronius up before closing it again. "Well, how about we look around some more. Do you need anything special for your kind like certain foods or anything else?" He asked the small tiger in his arms.

 _Not really, but can I have some toys?_

Hadrian chuckled and nodded, "Of course." As Hadrian walked around gathering a few toys for Chronius as well as other items he felt another tug on his magic. He furrowed his eyebrows and followed the tug to the bird section of the store. He heard caws and chirps and other noises as he walked through. There were birds and other fly animals of all shapes, sizes, colors, and breeds, but the one that called out to him wasn't even hatched yet.

Hadrian looked at the incubator curiously as the egg inside was rather large and felt like it was pulsing with energy. The egg was as big as his head and was goldish in color. He saw thin strips of silver and blue running through the gold like lightening. He set Chronius down and heaved the egg and incubator up. It was a bit heavy, but not as heavy as he thought. "Come on Chro," he said softly as he looked down at the tiger, "Let's meet up with Thomas and then go home."

* * *

Shout outs to the first person to guess what Chronius' power is and what the hatchling is! I left some pretty big hints as to what they are! Happy guessing!


	6. It's Poll Time

What's up my little Nuggies! Sorry but this isn't an update, but it is a POLL! I know it's a bit early for this kind of content, but at this current moment I'm still shaping the future of the fanfic and would like to get your opinions on a couple of things. Just to make sure everything goes on the right track towards the ending I'm picturing in my head. Somethings might change and somethings may stay the same. I'm just letting you guys have a voice in how you'd like to see this fanfic go. I get my inspirations for each chapter from you guys. It's all of you who are the voice of this fanfic and I'd honestly like to see how it goes. It's not just me writing this... It's all of us. If you guys see something you don't like or you have a suggestion feel free to PM me or write it the reviews. I do read all of them. I'll make sure your voice is heard. So without further ado let the voting begin!

Nagini is a viper mix snake and is going to be mated to another to have children (quite possibly another familiar for Hadrian *wink wink*) so what type of snake would you like to see her mated with? (Suggestions will be added to the list).

A) Basilisk

B) African Bush Snake

C) Oocamy (flying snake)

D) Sea Serpent

Hadrian is most likely having children... As in most definitely having children... How many and what gender would you like them?

(For example you'd put down in your vote:

Singleton, 1, Trans

Or

Multiple, (specific #), Boy/Girl/Trans/Genderfluid

And so on and so forth).

A) Singleton

B) Twins

C) Multiple

D) Adoption (Blood)

A) 1

B) 2

C) 3+

A) Boy

B) Girl

C) Trans

D) Genderfluid (like Hadrian)

Should I stick with Tomarry or should I let Hadrian have more than just Thomas?

A) Yes

B) No

If yes be specific on who you'd want to be the third (no harem list please).

I'll release the next chapter as soon as I get enough votes from you guys so don't be shy in voting! Also one vote on each subject per person please.

As for the shout outs from the last chapter they'll be in the next chapter so be on the look out for it! I can already say that a few of you have been correct and a few of you have been close.

Anyway, thanks for voting!


	7. Chapter 6: Leaving

Hey Nuggies! So here's the rewrite to 'What Could Have Been' and I can tell you know that this rewrite is going to be a little different that the original as I decided to do some things and not to do other things. It will still be SLASH and M!PREG along with the other warnings in the original that I'll post right under this little note for everyone to see. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy reading this and don't forget to fav, follow, and review!

Rating: M

Fic Warning: Slash, M!Preg, genderfluid, crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, and other warnings I'll add once I think of them.

Chapter Warning: Underage kiss (Hadrian's 11)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This shout out goes to nsaifnabi for correctly guessing that Chro's power does indeed deal with time (Chronius=Chrono=Time), and for guessing that the hatchling is a Thunderbird as the hint was the lightning details on the egg!

As for Sakura Lisel's review well you'll just have to keep reading to find out how he did everything!

As for the Poll!

Basilisk came in first with the African Bush Snake coming close in second.

For Hadrian's children it was unanimous… everyone really wanted him to have multiples, buuuuuuuuut it was a tie between boys and girls and quite a few of you wanted to have genderfluid children as well as transgendered. So, you bet your sweet baby Jesus (or whoever you worship or not worship) we're gonna have ANOTHER POLL! Maybe not right now, but sometime in the future we'll have one for this.

Also, this will stay Tomarry! There were a few of you interested in them being with others such as Daphne, Blaise, and Neville, but majority won to keep it Tomarry.

* * *

The dark-haired teen giggled as he played with Chronius a few days after the trip to Arukan Roji. Hadrian had already gotten a letter from his new friend and it was carried by the most beautiful owl he had ever seen. The feathers were dark, but they shone a multitude of colors like a dark rainbow when they were caught by the light and its eyes glistened an amber hue like an amber topaz caught in a fire. Satsuki said his name was Hiaki, and its colors and temperament were the complete opposite of his own owl, Hedwig.

Thomas had surprised him with the gorgeous Snowy Owl just yesterday. She was only two years old and was ready to mate if what she told him and her eyeing Hiaki told him anything. There were only a few days until the beginning of school and he had already gotten his class schedule and to his surprise it was both packed full, but also light to what Satsuki had told him in their letters. He had chosen, with the help of his family and Thomas, a few electives to take such as Healing, Blood Magics, Necromancy, Care of Magical Creatures and their Biology, and he could even drop or take another course whenever he wanted in the next seven years!

They had their core classes too such as Transfiguration, Potions, Defense and Offence Spellcasting, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. The Headmaster had told him and his family that if he wanted (like he had told all the other students) he could pay for extra years to keep learning the arts he had picked out or if he became an Apprentice to one of the Professors working there he could pay class by class of a selected course if he so chose to take the classes on top of everything he was doing as an Apprentice.

Everything was a little overwhelming for the eleven year old, but he was assured it would all make sense once he was at the school and began taking the classes. In which the school started the next day, but he was told he had to leave in a few hours to get to his dorm and get his schedule for his classes.

He was excited, scared, and worried because this would be the first time he was away from his family this long since he had been taken in. He had his Tata help him pack his new trunk for school and help charm it to keep others from getting into it unless they were keyed into it and spoke the password. His trunk was made of a mix of wood and leather and had several compartments in it. It had a compartment of Hadrian's clothes along with a compartment for Harley's clothes, a compartment for all of Hadrian's and Harley's accessories, for his books, potion ingredients and equipment, treats and equipment for Chronius and a special place for his unnamed Thunderbird egg, and there were still a few more that weren't filled with anything yet.

Hadrian sat down on his bed and looked around his slightly empty room thinking. He wouldn't see this room for a while. He was startled out of his thoughts as a knock came from the door and Thomas walked in after closing the door behind him. "Are you ready for school, little love?" the older man asked as he walked over and sat beside the small boy looking at him.

"I'm nervous," Hadrian said as he moved to sit with his legs criss crossed. He bit his bottom lip and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"It'll be alright. You have your journal and you can floo call when you need to," Thomas said as he reached over and cupped Hadrian's cheek in his hand. He ran his thumb over the apple of his cheek before moving his hand to grasp his chin and run his thumb over his plump bottom lip. He watched as the porcelain cheeks turned red before he moved in and kissed the soft warm lips.

He moved away slightly to see that Hadrian had his eyes closed and his face was even redder than before. He had been giving Hadrian these small kisses for a few months now and wasn't escalating them from the small chaste kisses. He pulled away with another small kiss and sat back, _"You'll do fine, my little raven,"_ Thomas hissed softly as he grasped the smaller pale hand.

" _If you think so,"_ Hadrian hissed back as he entwined their fingers. He took a deep breath before getting up, "I have to get ready to leave. Tata and Papa are expecting me to be ready to leave in an hour." Thomas nodded and got up from the bed after kissing Hadrian on his forehead.

Hadrian watched him leave and sighed softly before getting up and walking over to his closet. He rummaged around in the clothes he had left behind, since they could wear their normal everyday clothes under the school cloak. He decided to go ahead and dress as Hadrian instead of Harley for the journey and grabbed a pair of surprisingly soft black leather pants and a soft white flowing cloth shirt. He grabbed socks as well as his knee length two inch heeled boots. He quickly showered and got dressed before adding a titanium band bracelet with emeralds and blue diamonds, that Thomas had gotten him just for this day as the older man said the emeralds were for him while the blue diamonds were for the older man himself, and his Heir rings for Potter and Prince as well as the Secondary Heir ring for Malfoy. He also grabbed his focus ring and placed the ring on his right index finger.

"Hadrian! Are you ready to leave?" his Tata called out from behind his bathroom door.

"Almost! I just need to brush my hair!"

"Alright, I've got your trunk, Chronius, and Hedwig ready to go."

"Thanks!" Hadrian said as he quickly dried his hair with a charm and brushed it through before French braiding it. He ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the sling he had owl ordered just so he could carry his Thunderbird egg. He had read that the more time the egg had been in contact with the owner the better the egg came out, unless it was a wild thunderbird egg. Those were a whole 'nother story.

After strapping the egg to his chest he grabbed his carry on bag with a few snacks, drinks, a couple of books, and his journal before making his way down stairs. "Papa, Tata, I'm ready," he said once he entered the Floo room to see his family, including Grampa Brax (Abraxas), and Thomas waiting for him. He smiled and gave them all hugs before flooing to his destination, "Mahoutokoro, Minami Iwo Jima, Japan." He looked back and looked at his family for a moment before the green flames whisked him away for the next chapter of his life.


	8. Chapter 7: The Hatching

Hey Nuggies! So here's the rewrite to 'What Could Have Been' and I can tell you know that this rewrite is going to be a little different that the original as I decided to do some things and not to do other things. It will still be SLASH and M!PREG along with the other warnings in the original that I'll post right under this little note for everyone to see. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy reading this and don't forget to fav, follow, and review!

Rating: M

Fic Warning: Slash, M!Preg, genderfluid, crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, and other warnings I'll add once I think of them.

Chapter Warning: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

A few months have passed since the day Hadrian had left home. The first few weeks he was homesick, but Sakurai helped him take his mind off of home and helped him with the work he didn't know to well. He met several others and made many friends, but he only really hung out with Sakurai. They were as thick as thieves and where one went the other wasn't too far behind.

It was also during these past few months that Hadrian had introduced the school to his alter, Harley. Some people didn't care what he did, but others were a bit mean about it. His clothes were ripped, his hair was cut above his shoulders by a well aimed cutting hex, his shoes ruined by others tearing them up, and to be honest he didn't want to bring Harley out anymore. Not after some students got into his rooms and destroyed all of Harley's things.

He spent night after night crying and being comforted by Sakurai and Chro until one day the Headmaster, whom had only found out about the attacks, had expelled the main instigators behind every attack. He was just thankful he wasn't harmed during any of them except maybe a few bruises and scrapes. Sakurai even learned how to make a hair lengthening solution for him after his hair was slashed off, but it took a while for it to kick in. His Tata and Papa had billed the other students' parents and he had everything replaced. They wanted to take it further and take the students to court for it, but Hadrian had told them not to.

He was finally comfortable and felt safe enough to bring Harley out once again. His hair after weeks of using the solution had fallen down to its original length give or take a few inches, and he could even say his hair was a little more curlier than before.

It was during this time that one of the best things that could happen, happened. His egg, his Thunderbird baby, had hatched. He had missed the rest of that days classes, with the Headmaster's permission, when he first noticed the first signs of the egg hatching. He paced nervously and kept glancing at his egg as it twitched and swayed. It kept doing this for two hours until, Hadrian, distracted by his homework, heard a loud crack along with something falling to the floor. He scurried up and watched as the little wet head of his Thunderbird poked out. He waited until the baby was completely out before trilling at it softly.

The beautiful wet head of the baby perked up at the trill and it trilled back. The baby couldn't say anything like most babies. After the baby Thunderbird air dried it became a small fluffy ball of multicolored gray feathers with large amber steel eyes. After he fed his little darling he quickly gathered books about his, as he had finally found out his gender, species. It turns out that the babies are born with different eyes and feathers to their adult counterparts. The older a Thunderbird gets the lighter their feathers and darker their eyes get. The oldest Thunderbird recorded by picture, since the researcher couldn't get close enough to it to tell its age, was blinding white with a few splattering silver feathers here and there along with charcoal like eyes.

He excitedly wrote to Thomas once he had hatched and asked for name suggestions. He had only got one name, but he decided that it was the best name for his little baby. His little wind, Gaothaire, or Gao for short. Day by day the little one seemed to grow and grow until he couldn't keep the baby in his dorm with Sakurai. He had to be kept outside a stable made specially for him.

During this time Chro had also grown to a size that highly shocked Hadrian since Chro's mother hadn't even been that size. He wondered briefly if he had fed something to Chro to make him grow so large, but the tiger had told him that it was natural for his specie to grow so fast. The black and silver tiger was as tall as a Shire work horse at seven foot tall and equally as muscular. He grew even faster than Gao.

They also experienced why they needed to train Chro's powers as the horse sized tiger accidentally froze time after being shocked by one of the students who had, on accident, sent a fire whip towards him. They ended turning time back on hours after Chro had frozen it.

A few weeks after the time incident the winter holidays started. Hadrian had written down that he was going home and promptly gathered Chro and Gao along with his belongings and hurried on home.

"Tata! Papa! Thomas! Dray!" Hadrian called out after Gao made it through the fire perfectly fine, "I'm home!" He ran out of the Floo Room and hurried down the hall to where he thought he felt his Tata's magical signature only to stop when he saw who was in the entry way.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said politely as his face blanked with all emotion. He cursed himself softly as he told Chro and Gao to stay in the Floo Room until he called them. He had wanted to surprise his family about how big they had gotten.

"Ah dear Hadrian, my boy," the old man said with a grandfatherly smile on his face, but it didn't show so grandfatherly in his eyes, "How are you doing? Just come back from school?"

"Yes sir. I am fine," he said as he wondered where his family was at. Usually they would have been notified by the wards that they had a guest. He gently probed the wards and his eyes widened a minuscule as he felt no wards. He probed some more and didn't even feel his family in the Manor giving him a mild sense of relief. "How are you?" he asked as an after thought to by some time. He gently probed Chro with urgency with his magic and he felt an answering probe making him relax slightly.

"I am doing well my boy, thank you for asking," Albus said as he stepped closer to the boy, "My boy, why don't you look me in the eyes? Did your parents ever tell you it was rude not to look someone in the eyes?"

Hadrian's eyes widened before he turned and started running for it. He could feel how dark and evil the old mans magic was under everything he had enchanted so it appeared light. His eyes closed briefly as he felt Chro and Gao fall, thankfully they were only stunned. That only meant that there were others in the Manor. He ducked as he heard a spell fly and saw the red light of a stunner hit the wall by his head.

He panted as he turned down the hall trying to get away from his pursuers. He heard them yelling and willed with all his might that himself, Gao, and Chro were somewhere safe. He suddenly felt Gao's and Chro's signatures vanish before the familiar halls of his home vanished around him.

The room he appeared in was dark, but he relaxed as he felt feathers and fur against his skin. He peered into the dark to see if he could see anything, but he couldn't. He fell against Chro as his head spun. He didn't feel so good. The last thing he saw was the lights turning on and footsteps approaching him and his familiars.


	9. Chapter 8: Safe

Hey Nuggies! So here's the rewrite to 'What Could Have Been' and I can tell you know that this rewrite is going to be a little different that the original as I decided to do some things and not to do other things. It will still be SLASH and M!PREG along with the other warnings in the original that I'll post right under this little note for everyone to see. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy reading this and don't forget to fav, follow, and review!

Rating: M

Fic Warning: Slash, M!Preg, genderfluid, crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, and other warnings I'll add once I think of them.

Chapter Warning: Shorter than last due to RL getting in the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Man I am so sorry this has taken so long. So much has happened IRL between the last chapter and this one. I only have a two week reprieve before more stuff goes down IRL. I apologize for the long wait, but hopefully everything will settle down within the next month. But I do thank you all for reading this fic and sticking with it through the slow updates and everything.

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _He panted as he turned down the hall trying to get away from his pursuers. He heard them yelling and willed with all his might that himself, Gao, and Chro were somewhere safe. He suddenly felt Gao's and Chro's signatures vanish before the familiar halls of his home vanished around him._

 _The room he appeared in was dark, but he relaxed as he felt feathers and fur against his skin. He peered into the dark to see if he could see anything, but he couldn't. He fell against Chro as his head spun. He didn't feel so good. The last thing he saw was the lights turning on and footsteps approaching him and his familiars._

* * *

Hadrian woke up with a small groan. His head swam making the room he was in spin as he slowly sat up. He looked around slightly panicking as he couldn't see Gao or Chro, but he could still feel them in the place he was in thankfully. He slowly peeled the warm blankets off of him before getting up off his bed and slowly shuffled his way to one of the doors in the room.

He let out a small relieved breath as he opened it to see a familiar hallway. "Thomas! Tata! Papa! Dray!" he called out as he made his way down the hall. He knew this place. It was Thomas' place. The warm colored walls and the darker floors. The paintings on the wall, a few he had even picked out since Thomas asked him to pick a few of them. He carefully made his way to the stairs, but saw a familiar head of hair coming from the lower steps. "Dray!" Hadrian called out as he picked up speed to his older brother.

He threw his arms around the taller blond as his brother hugged him right back. "Hadrian! You're awake!" Draco exclaimed excitedly and with a hint of relief. He picked the smaller boy up before carefully heading back down the stairs. "Papa! Dad!" Draco called out as entered the lounge doorway, "Hades is awake!"

"Hadrian!" Severus exclaimed as he got up and rushed over to his boys with Lucius trailing only inches behind him. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around both of them as he felt his husband do so similarly on the other side. "Come sit down," he said as few moments later as he ushered the boys to the couch.

"Tata, Papa, what happened? I came home and they were there. Where's Gao and Chro?" he asked as he snuggled close to his bother and Tata as the dark haired man sat beside him as his Papa sat down on Draco's other side.

"We only had a moments notice before our home was invaded love. We couldn't get anything to you. I'm so sorry love," Severus said as he ran his hand through the dark red locks of his youngest son.

"Why were they there?" Hadrian asked as he looked up at him with large tear filled eyes, "They were casting spells at me. I recognized a few of them. They weren't light."

"We don't know love," Lucius said as he held one of Hadrian's hands on his larger one, "We've already talked to the Aurors, but they can't do anything until they get your side of the story. We aren't aloud back in our house until everything is cleared up and the wards are updated. You've been out for a few days love."

"A few days?!" Hadrian exclaimed as he sat up higher looking at them in shock. Severus nodded as he leaned down and kissed his head softly.

"Healer Warwick said it was magical exhaustion mixed with a few spells that hit you. You apparated with Gao and Chro from our home to Thomas' ripping through his locked down wards. Gao and Chro are in Creature Healer Forswith's care since they haven't woken up and their own magical cores were depleted with the travel," Severus said as he kept his fingers running through his hair.

"If you're up to it you should eat and bathe," Lucius said as he watched the emotions run through his sons' faces, "The Aurors are likely to pop up anytime soon. They've been coming by every day waiting for you to wake up. Afterwards we'll go see Gao and Chro." He waited until Hadrian nodded and lifted his arms to be picked up to be carried. He smiled and indulged his youngest and picked him up, "Would you like Draco to stay with you as you bathe?" he asked as he saw his oldest bite his bottom lip in hesitance.

"Please Dray," Hadrian said as he looked down at him. He was feeling clingy, and he would continue to cling until he felt it was safe enough to let go. "Where's Thomas?" he asked as he watched his Tata head in the direction of the kitchen where he assumed the darker haired man was going to make them some food.

"He had to go to work. He had left it sitting since you apparated, but they were demanding to come back," Lucius said as they made it up the stairs to the room Hadrian had first woken up in. "He wanted to stay to make sure you were safe from the magical exhaustion. Be sure to message him after your bath. I'm sure he has his journal with him. I had a house elf get yours."

Hadrian nodded and placed his head on his Papa's shoulder. He could relax now that he was safe here with his family. He gripped his Papa's shirt in thought as he briefly wondered what would have happened if he was caught by them. He bit his lip and shuddered before mentally shaking his head as he didn't want to think about it anymore. He had no reason to. He was with his family.

Safe.


	10. Chapter 9: A Meeting with Aurors

Hey Nuggies! So here's the rewrite to 'What Could Have Been' and I can tell you know that this rewrite is going to be a little different that the original as I decided to do some things and not to do other things. It will still be SLASH and M!PREG along with the other warnings in the original that I'll post right under this little note for everyone to see. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy reading this and don't forget to fav, follow, and review!

Rating: M

Fic Warning: Slash, M!Preg, genderfluid, crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, and other warnings I'll add once I think of them.

Chapter Warning: None.

VERY IMPORTNANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! BE SURE TO READ IT AFTER READING THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

 _Recap:_  
 _Hadrian nodded and placed his head on his Papa's shoulder. He could relax now that he was safe here with his family. He gripped his Papa's shirt in thought as he briefly wondered what would have happened if he was caught by them. He bit his lip and shuddered before mentally shaking his head as he didn't want to think about it anymore. He had no reason to. He was with his family. Safe._

* * *

Hadrian took as long as he could in the bath. He felt unclean with that man's magic on him. He may have not been hit with any spells, but he had been near him and his magic. He had scrubbed himself until his pearly pale skin turned red and slightly bruised. He spoke with Draco during his bath as his brother sat on the toilet beside the tub. His brother had even thought to grab a couple of games for them to play as he soaked.

Hadrian was reluctant to get out of the bath, but he did leave the cooling waters. He braided his hair while it was half dry and grabbed a pair of sleep pants and a sweater. Draco sat down on his bed as Hadrian walked over to the desk in the room where his journal lay. He bit his lip as he picked up a quill thinking of what he was going to say. Hadrian looked over at Draco, who dozed off with Chro and Gao, before looking back at the journal.

 _Tom?_

 **Hadrian! Thank Salazar you're awake. How are you feeling?**

 _Gross. I took a bath, but it still feels like his magic is still on me._

 **I'll be home soon. I can help with that. So can Severus and Lucius just ask them to hold you and weave some magic around you.**

 **It'll help get the tainted feeling off, but I would wait until after you speak with the Aurors. They might be able to record the magic signature.**

 _Okay._

"Hadrian! The Aurors are here!" came the yelling voice of his Tata from downstairs.

"Okay! I'll be down momentarily," he called back before going back to his journal.

 _I've got to go. The Aurors are here._

 **Alright love. Be careful and message me back when you can if I don't get home before hand.**

Hadrian smiled as he got up from the desk. He closed the journal and placed the quill in its self cleaning stand before he turned to leave the room. He glanced over at Draco, who was still sleeping, before closing the door. Honestly his brother could sleep through anything.

He quickly but carefully made his way down the stairs wishing he had woken up Draco to go down with him. Just the thought that his Tata and Papa were downstairs comforted him just enough not to go back running to his room for Draco. He took several deep breaths as he made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Hadrian shuffled into the sitting room only to see two people in muted dark blue robes. The man of the two was standing behind his female partner with his skin darker than Blaise's and intense blue eyes while his female partner had bright blond hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes. In Hadrian's opinion the female looked less approachable than the man simply because her smile looked false to him.

"Hadrian? I'm Auror McCain and this is my partner Auror Halreem," came the gruff voice of the dark skinned man as said man looked his way. Hadrian nodded and greeted them back then was ushered to the seat by his Tata. He briefly wondered where his Papa was before he was being questioned on what happened.

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"I know two of them, but there were many there."

"Who were they?"

"Albus Dumbledore and his relative Abram*. I only know him is because of the newspapers."

"Do you know why Dumbledore and his men were in your home after you and your family?"

"No I don't. I've never met the man before."

"Did you recognize any of the spells they were shouting?"

"There were many and they were yelling over each other, but I heard Stupifies, Incendios, Sectumsempras, Accio, and the very last one I heard sounding like the k-k-killing c-curse."

"Killing curse?"

"Mhmm. Oh, and Thomas said you could maybe take a recording of magical signatures."

Hadrian looked slightly uncomfortable as he mentioned this. Auror McCain gave his partner a passing glance as he approached the small boy. He waved his wand after getting Severus' permission and took out a crystal like clear ball from his pocket as he waved his wand.

From Hadrian came tendrils of four different colors. One he recognized as his own. It was a beautiful silver color with flashes of blue, green, and gold within it. The second tendril was his Tata's comforting green with silver, gold, and blue while the third was his Papa's strong gold tendril with silver, green, and blue. Hadrian remembered only briefly that the blue flakes in the tendrils were Draco's tendril. The magic mixed together beautifully showing how close the family was and how tight the bond between each of them were.

The last tendril had Hadrian panicking. It was a sludge like black tendril. It looked as though it gooped and would slip through fingers like slime. Hadrian caught flashes of a dirty brown color before it was absorbed into the crystal turning the once clear ball into a nasty grotesque ball. His attention went from the ball to Auror Halreem when she cleared her throat.

"One last question for you Hadrian, if you saw some pictures can you identify any of the others that were there?"

"Maybe. I only got glimpses of them as I ran away, but I do remember that one of them had prosthetics and scars.

Hadrian watched as the Aurors shared a look between them before tell him that if he remembered anything else or had any concerns they could contact them. His Tata showed them out as Hadrian stayed on his seat sipping some tea a house elf brought by. He looked up when Severus entered the room once again.

"Tata? Where's Papa?" he asked as he set the tea down and snuggled into Severus' embrace once the older man sat down.

"He was called in by the Minister to look over somethings before the next Wizengamot meeting," Severus said as he looked down at his son, "Did Draco fall asleep?"

"Mhmm," Hadrian hummed as he nodded, "I didn't want to wake him since I knew you and Papa were down here, well at least you were Tata."  
Severus let out a small chuckle just as the fireplace they were sitting in front of flared green. "Thomas!" Hadrian exclaimed as he jumped up off the couch to the man who just came out of the fireplace.

Thomas let out a soft grunt as he was assaulted by the small boy. "Hello little love," he said as he smiled and held onto him. Severus watched them before getting up. He had another son to get up before the little blond didn't want to sleep that night.

Thomas moved to sit down on the couch with Hadrian still clinging onto him like a monkey. He chuckled as the small boy moved to sit sideways on his lap and began to ramble about the meeting with the Aurors. He frowned at the parts where Hadrian told him of the magic tendrils and the description of the man with the prosthetics.

It wasn't until later on in the night when he suddenly remember why the description sounded familiar.

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

Dumbledore's right hand man.

* * *

*Abram will become very important in the story. The first person that can guess how Abram came to be gets a one shot of their choice (You get to decided everything about it) and the next chapter dedicated to them!

Only one guess per person. You have until the next chapter is uploaded. Happy guessing!


	11. Not An Update: HINTS!

Just an update!

Unfortunately no one so far has gotten my little quest right. So I have decided to give you all little hints.

1) Abram is related to Albus, but not in a way you would think.

2) Albus' magic is corrupted, but I'm not telling you with what.

3) Albus made a deal with someone to be able to have Abram.

4) Albus needs Hadrian to complete something for him since he knows that Hadrian is a Potter.

5) Grindelwald and Ariana are involved.


	12. Chapter 10: The Truth

Hey Nuggies! So here's the rewrite to 'What Could Have Been' and I can tell you know that this rewrite is going to be a little different that the original as I decided to do some things and not to do other things. It will still be SLASH and M!PREG along with the other warnings in the original that I'll post right under this little note for everyone to see. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy reading this and don't forget to fav, follow, and review!

Rating: M

Fic Warning: Slash, M!Preg, genderfluid, crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, and other warnings I'll add once I think of them.

Chapter Warning:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I am so terribly sorry for how long it had been since the last chapter was posted. I've been stuck on writers block for this and hopefully now I can get over it. Thank y'all for sticking with me through the writers block. As for the question I gave all y'all no one got it right as I was looking for something specific, but a Guest, well a lot of you did, but it was mostly a Guest that was closer, did get close unfortunately I can't say which Guest got it right. All will be revealed in this chapter.

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _Thomas moved to sit down on the couch with Hadrian still clinging onto him like a monkey. He chuckled as the small boy moved to sit sideways on his lap and began to ramble about the meeting with the Aurors. He frowned at the parts where Hadrian told him of the magic tendrils and the description of the man with the prosthetics._

 _It wasn't until later on in the night when he suddenly remember why the description sounded familiar._

 _Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody._

 _Dumbledore's right hand man._

* * *

 _-Dumbledore-_

He sighed as he paced around the room in Nurmengard Castle, Austria. The castle was given to him as a gift from his lover, Gellert, after they had married during the war. And now the castle served as his home and a prison to his lover. Albus sighed as he got rid of the glamours he was made to keep up to show his age. His once long white hair and beard receded and turned into his natural auburn hair as the age lines on his face smoothed out and his eyes turned from the light blue they were to a darker blue.

He transfigured his clothes from the gaudy bright fuchsia and yellow robes to a sensible black slacks and maroon button button down. He shot glances at the boy on the couch each time he passed by in front of the fire place. The boy's bright blond hair and familiar blue eyes dulled with lack of emotions stared at him reminding him of what he had done all those years ago.

He stopped his pacing as the unwanted memories flooded his head.

* * *

 _Albus smiled as he walked down the cobbled road from where he left his lover. He had a fantastic night if the pleasurable soreness he was feeling indicated anything. He was a few houses down from his own home when he heard a commotion of boys yelling and a familiar feminine scream._

" _Ariana," he murmured as his walk slowly turned into a run. He ran as fast as he could to the scream and saw four teenaged boys surrounded his downed sister. He stopped short as he saw her torn dress and blood coating the dirt and herself. He wasn't paying attention as the boys ran past him back to their own homes. All he could see was the dull brown eyes of his sister unseeing as her unmoving chest began to be slowly soaked in blood._

 _He stepped forward and knelt beside her and slowly took the knife out of her chest making her life blood flow faster out of her. "Ariana," he murmured once again as he took his wand out being as he was seventeen he was safe to transfigure his sister in a way he could carry her with arousing panic from the muggles around._

 _He slowly got up and made his way back to his lovers house since he knew Gellert could help him with anything he needed. He entered he house not even caring for knocking and found Gellert in his potions lab getting ready to make his lube since they had ran out earlier._

" _Al," he heard the deep tone of his lover before he felt the arms wrap sound his waist, "You just left."_

" _I know. Ari-," he said softly choking on her name, "Ariana is dead." He felt the arms tighten around his waist as he let Gellert tuck his head against the blond haired man._

" _How?" was all he heard Gellert ask._

" _Muggles," he spat out as his own arms reached up to hold Gellert closer to him, "I-I want to do what you suggested years ago. I want revenge."_

 _He felt Gellert nod before he was let go. He knew his lover needed to grab a few things as he stepped out of the room to get the ritual room ready. He grabbed the black candles made from black colored wax and the blood from innocents before he moved to the center of the room. He placed the candles around in a circle before he made the lines and runes needed. He had memorized this particular ritual after Gellert suggested it._

 _As he checked then double checked his work he took the tranfiguration off his sister and placed her cold body in the middle of the circle before he lit the candles one by one in order of the runes they needed to be activated. After all the candles were lit he stepped back and turned to see Gellert in nothing but a black robe with another in his arms for him and a table with four goblets._

" _It's all ready," he said softly as he approached his love. He took the offered robe before undressing and putting it on._

" _All we need is our blood and semen in the two goblets before adding them to the third with her own blood and her own ejaculate. After that we add the mixture to the fourth goblet which has the placenta we collected from the belly of a teen mother," he said as he moved to the table and grabbed a ritual knife. Albus nodded and moved over to let Gellert take his blood before they both added their semen to the goblets._

 _They used spells, that were safe enough for them to use during the ritual, to gather what they needed from Ariana before adding them to the fourth goblet. Albus watched as the goblet began bubbling and fizzing before smoke billowed out of it. He grabbed it and slowly took it over to Ariana's body and poured it onto her cold body as he heard Gellert chant in the behind him. He ignored the searing pain deep inside him as he felt as though something tore inside him._

 _In the circle Ariana's body lifted into the air as visible strands of magic surrounded her transforming her body into something small and pulsing. Albus watched as pulsing ball of light burst into a shower of sparks and ribbons of magic as a small form was slowly let down onto the ritual circle. He waited a few moments before approaching the small form._

 _Kneeling down Albus grabbed and cradled the small babe in his arms. He counted all the fingers and toes before taking in the bright hair and fluttering blue eyes. "Gellert," he said softly as he approached the man._

" _Let's check and make sure," he said softly as he grabbed his wand and waved it over the babe._

 _Name:_

 _\- Grindelwald-Dumbledore_

 _Age:_

 _Newborn (2 minutes old)_

 _Magic_

 _Unstable (Possible squib in the future. Needs immediate medical help)_

" _Unstable?" Albus questioned as he looked up into Gellert's eyes._

" _That maybe because of the Horcruxes we added to the ritual. There are ways we can fix it to make him stable, but we need a few things. We need a child from the Peverell bloodline. More specifically we need the descendant of the granddaughter of the third brother, Iolanthe Peverell," he explained as he took the babe in his arms and held it close._

" _Why so specific?" Albus asked as he began cleaning the ritual room up._

" _Because it is said that she married into the Potter line, another highly magical line. Their child would have been one of the most powerful wizard or witch to have ever walked the earth. And as the Peverell lines have been touched by death thanks to the brothers the child would have the potential to be the greatest weapon of all mankind. He could even learn the Forbidden Arts. He could keep us alive forever love," Gellert said as a hungry greed entered his eyes, "He could kill all of the muggles and then we could rule the world."_


End file.
